A Canterlot Wedding Part 2 Deleted Scene
Synopsis After Princess Celestia closes the doors, she stops to think about what just happened, then she turns to face the doors and says, "I'm sorry this had to happen to you, Twilight. But with Cadance's parents gone, I am the only family she has left. I hope that one day you will understand why I had to leave you, my most faithful student." Then goes off to comfort her niece. As the mane five and Spike try to find Cadance to comfort her, Spike starts feeling guilty about leaving Twilight behind and tells the others that maybe they should go talk to her and let her know that they're still friends despite what happened. After thinking how much they been through together and careful considerations, they all decided to go for it and head back to the room. Shining Armor went to Cadance's room to try and comfort her, but she wasn't there. Before he left to go find her, he spotted something on the corner of his eye. It was a picture of him and his sister when they were young. After staring at the picture for a few seconds, Shining realized what had just happened and say to himself, "what am I doing?" And goes off to tell Twilight that he changed his mind and that she can be his best mare again. When Shining entered room, he only saw Cadance (Queen Chrysalis in disguise) with Twilight nowhere in sight. He asked Cadance where Twilight was and she said Twilight went to train station to take the train back to Ponyville. Shining wanted to go after her but Cadance told him that he should relax while Cadance was hypnotizing him in the process. Not long after that, the mane five and Spike entered the room and asked where Twilight was. Shining (in his hypnotic state) told them that he when to see her and told her that he changed his mind, but claimed that Twilight has made up her mind and went home tell him that all she wants now was for everypony to have a great time. Believing that this is what Twilight wanted, the mane five and Spike had no choice but to do as Twilight says. With his stepmother and stepsisters away on some secret mission, a peculiar substance from work is going to make Justin’s stay with his setaunt and setcousin even more interesting. After getting assigned to his own lab, Justin starts to work on a classified project. And with his family back, things back to normal. However certain truths are about to come to light that may change his life forever. It's Halloween evening, a boy named Brand and his friends have gone to the end of town where the oldest, scariest house rests next to a giant Waterfall. Old tales say that every 25 years the WhoreWitch sister's return there to hold a ceremony in honor of Lucifer, their Master. A bunch of slutty teen schoolgirls are on a class trip to a museum. They're giggling excitedly because there's an exhibit of ancient paraphernalia currently on, but they really should have known better. You see, the school they go to is one of those stuffy religious ones and their MILFy but strict teacher in charge angrily forbids them to go anywhere near it! As she drones on however several of the girls decide to slip away to the forbidden exhibit and what an exhibit it is! The whole place is like one of those fertility festivals with giant idols and ancient toys everywhere. The girls are having the time of their lives, and find particular interest in a certain idol. It looks like a woman but it has a huge statue... Curious, they dare one of their number to touch it, but no sooner does she reach out than there's suddenly a shriek of anger that causes her to knock it to the ground where it shatters! Their teacher has busted them and boy is she mad! As the girls get chewed out back at school, most of the girls are sulking but the one who knocked over the idol is starting to feel strange. Running to the bathroom she groans as she becomes hornier and hornier! Naturally she's freaking out at this, when to make matters worse one of her classmates walks in. She came to see if her friend was all right but is cut of mid sentence by the first girl grabbing her and frenching her hard! The second girl is shocked and affronted by her friend’s behaviour but the first girl has become far too horny to be reasoned with and fucks her classmate to embarrassed ecstasy right there on the bathroom floor! Molesting her friend has sated the first girls uncontrollable lust but now the second clause of the curse is revealed. The first girl's body goes back to normal but as she faints from exhaustion, the second one sprouts a penis instead! From there we go from schoolgirl to schoolgirl, each one forcibly screwing their helpless victim without mercy. Unfortunately it turns out the curse has one more nuance, each girl can only be affected once, so the last girl seems to be stuck. Her concerned friends all try to comfort her but can’t think of how to help when just then, the teacher who started it all walks in on them again! She goes absolutely ballistic this time when she sees them all naked but the girls just look at each other, all thinking of the same idea… So the final scene is of the last girl do it their stuck up teacher in the ass as the others hold her down! Our main Character Chris is ending his Sophomore year at Mason University, and his girlfriend Mila invites him to start his summer by coming to the beach and meeting her Family. The Monitor is taking about the Anti-Monitor. “Someone far more powerful than myself.” “A Crisis is coming.” The Crisis Of Infinite Earths. Head up guys. Supergirl died in that crisis. The Flash ran to create a vortex and ran so fast that he became the lighting bolt that made him the Flash. Arrow? I don’t know what happened to him.﻿ 90s Barry says. The Elseworlds created by the book (the different realities) aproximate the collision of realities that they are facing. So Monitor testing earths capabilities after collision of different realities. Which means that In the crisis crossover (presumably after 5 years) all the earths might merge.﻿ That's why this crossover is just the "testing universes to look for people who can stop the crisis" thing.﻿ Transcript Shining Armor: *furious* YOU WEDDING CRASHER!!!! Twilight Sparkle: NO!!!! NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!!!! Shining Armor: YOU LITTLE PARTY CRASHER!!!! Twilight Sparkle: THAT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK, I SWEAR!!!! Shining Armor: *angrily* Save it for the jury! I hope you didn't show up in my wedding! *Shining, Mane six, Spike and Princess Celestia turns to leave* Twilight Sparkle: NO!!!! NO, NO!!!! DON'T LEAVE!!!! YOU'VE GOT TO LISTEN TO ME, PLEASE!!!! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE BEING TRICKED!!!! Shining Armor: Come on, let's get out of here! Princess Celestia: Go back to your lives, citizens. The show's over. Twilight Sparkle: *starts crying* COME BACK!!!! GIRLS!!!! SPIKE, PLEASE!!!! PLEASE, LISTEN TO ME!!!! NO!!!! NO, COME BACK!!!! *door closes* Twilight Sparkle: *breaks down sobbing* COOOOME BAAAACK!!!! Shining Armor: How now, Celestia? Have you delivered to her our decree? Princess Celestia: Ay, Captain, but she will none, she gives you thanks. I would the foal were married to her grave! Shining Armor: Soft, take me with you, take me with you, your Highness. How, will she none? Doth she not give me thanks?! Is she not proud?! Doth she not count her blessed, unworthy as she is, that I have wrought so worthy her foalsitter to be my bride?! And then they find out that Twilight was right all along. Shining Armor: No. *glares at Queen Chrysalis* You.... You imposter! You posed as Cadence and turned us against Twily! Princess Celestia: You caused me to betray my only student! Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash: And caused us to turn against our friend! Spike: And caused me to leave my only reason for living! Queen Chrysalis: Indeed I did! Pity that you all had to turn your backs on Twilight like that when she was right all along. Especially you, Shining Armor. You made your sister's heart break! *Suddenly the real Princess Cadence comes in with Twilight and they defeat the Changeling Queen before Chrysalis fires a poisonous beam at Twilight's chest that knocks her out* Cadence: Twilight NO! *The betrayers join Cadence and take Twilight to the hospital. A few hours later....* Doctor: We've done everything we can, and Twilight hasn't responded to the treatments or spells. Princess Celestia: Will my faithful student pull through? Doctor: *sadly* No. She's going to die. *All the traitors burst into tears at this* Cadence: No. Twilight, don't die on us! Waaaah! Pinkie: Waaaah! No. I don't want Twilight to die because we didn't listen to her. Fluttershy: Me either Pinkie. Waaaah! Applejack: This is our fault. If we listened to her about the fake Cadence, this wouldn't have happened. It's our fault she's like this. Waaaah! Rarity: What kind of friends are we? Choosing to side with an imposter instead of the friend we knew for two years. Waaaah! *Rainbow Dash only cries* *Shining Armor goes into Twilight's hospital room and, tearfully, apologizes to her* Shining Armor: Twily. I don't know if you can hear me, but I'm sorry I didn't listen to you about the Changeling Queen disguised as Cadence. I should have listened to you. I'm so sorry. You faced Nightmare Moon and Discord, and all I do is guard the castle. You're the biggest hero I've ever seen and you're probably going to die because of me, your friends and Celestia for this. I'm very sorry, Twily, and so are your friends and Celestia. :( (Sad) Waaaah! *The mane 5, Spike, and Celestia join him in Twilight's room* Pinkie: Twilight, before you leave us, we are so sorry for turning our backs on you like how we did. Fluttershy: Yeah. We were acting like our opposite Elements again, but by choice. Waaaah! Rainbow Dash: *sniffles and sobs* Our lives won't be the same without you! Waaaah! Rarity: Please come back to us, darling! *starts sobbing again* Waaaah! Applejack: We should have listened to you, Twilight! We're sorry! Waaaah! Spike: Twilight, please don't die on us! We'll miss you and will be very sad to see you go! Waaaah! Princess Celestia: I'm sorry, my faithful student, for what I've done to you. Now, I don't feel like calling myself a princess anymore for this. Please don't die on us. Waaaah! *Their sorrowful words help the dying Twilight Sparkle rise again and the purple unicorn opened her eyes with a gasp. The Doctor comes in* Doctor: Twilight Sparkle lives! Celestia, Shining Armor, Spike, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie: :happybounce: Yay! Twilight's staying with us! *Twilight gets up from the bed she was on and hugs everypony to show that she forgives them: Hug * ---- *Chrysalis: Oh yeah!? Come and get me bitches! KAIOKEN X10! *Chrysalis turns Kaioken it seens she's red) TAAAAAKE THIS!!! BIG BANG KAMEHAMEHAAAAAAAAAA! (Blasts The Four Princesses in dust and K.O THEM) ---- *Twilight Sparkle: Mentor, in happy time, what day is that? *Princess Celestia: Marry, my student, early next Thursday morn, the beautiful, caring, and kind lady, the Princess Cadence, at Canterlot Castle, shall happily make your brother there a joyful bridegroom. *Twilight: Now, by Canterlot Castle, she shall not make him there a joyful bridegroom. I pray you, tell my brother and captain, mentor, he will not marry yet. *Celestia: Here comes your brother. Tell him so yourself, and see how he will take it at your hooves. ---- *Shining Armor looked at Twilight. "Trust me, I noticed. Green magic? Only one pony race has that color of magic - Changelings." *Twilight looked shocked. A look from Shining Armor told her she should keep listening. *Finally, Shining Armor said, "I'm initiating the Avengers Protocol." He looked to the skies and yelled, "AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!" ---- *“After Diamond Milf, Blizzard Babe and Star Bimbo returned from their secret mission, it didn’t take long for things to return to normal.” *“Justin went back to living with them and they all spent the next few days showing just how much they missed each other.” *“When not reconnecting physically, they told Justin about their mission and what they got up too. Well, the bits they were allowed to talk about anyway.” *“After listening to their tales, Justin filled them in on what had happened in the normal world while they were gone.” *“They were particularly interested when he told them about Professor Cole’s accidental discovery and the events it led to with Pyro Vixen and Shadow Minx” *“Justin also told them that Professor Cole has put him in charge of a new project, and that it meant he’d be spending a lot of time at the Super’s main HQ, Sanctum Tower.” ---- *(Scene opens on a huge, futuristic skyscraper.) *(Justin and Blizzard Babe are standing at the entrance.) *Brittany / Blizzard Babe: Well, here we are J, Sanctum Tower. Quite the site isn’t it? *Justin: You don’t need to give me the guided tour Brit. I have been here before, ya’know. *Brittany / Blizzard Babe: Oh right, your secret project. Where are you working on it exactly? *Justin: On the top floor. *Brittany / Blizzard Babe: Wow. It must be important if you’re all the way up there. *Justin: It certainly is, and I’d better get back to it. I’ll see you later Brit. *Brittany / Blizzard Babe: See you J. Have fun. *“After a morning of hard work, Justin decided to take a brake and take a walk around the facility. He was gladly surprised when he was joined by his best friend Leon, a.k.a. Locust.” *“Their walk eventually led them to the Hall of Heroes, a special gallery housing portraits of all the world’s great heroes.” *Scene opens on Justin and Locust walking down a corridor with portraits of various superheroes and superheroines on the walls. *Leon / Locust: Man, look at them all. So many big names up here. *Justin: Yeah. Divina, Captain Blaze, Lady Deadnite. *Leon / Locust: Glamourpuss, The Incredable Bulge. Even you mom and sister’s are here. *Justin: Well, they earned it. *Leon / Locust: Hell, your dad has to be the biggest name here. *Justin: *Sigh* Yeah... *(Justin and Locust stop beneath the portrait of a hero in a black and grey costume, posing on top of a building.) *Leon / Locust: Justin, you ok? *Justin: It’s nothing man. *Leon / Locust: Come on. I’m your best mate, you can tell me. *Justin: It’s just... My dad was the greatest hero that’s ever lived. And, sometimes, I feel like everyone is measuring me against him. That they expect me to great things, like he did. *Leon / Locust: Justin, everyone knows you’re not your dad. And no one is expecting you to become the new Renegade. *Justin: I know. It’s just... Maybe if he were still around, things would be different. *Leon / Locust: Justin, listen to me. *Before Locust can finish, his belt buckle starts flashing. *Leon / Locust: Aww crap, sorry man, duty calls. *He runs off down the hall back the way they came. A speech bubble pops in from off screen as he calls back. *Leon / Locust: Chin up man, trust me, good things are just around the corner. *Justin: I certainly hope so. *Justin continues walking down the corridor in the opposite direction. When he reaches the corner, he bumps into Blizzard Babe and Pyro Vixen. *Brittany / Blizzard Babe: Ah, there you are J. We’ve been looking all over for you. *Justin: Hey Brit, hey Paige. Did you need something? *Paige / Pyro Vixen: Yeah, we need you to settle an argument. *Justin: Urgh, come on guys. What is it this time? *Paige / Pyro Vixen: Well, Ice Queen here thinks she can give a better tit-job than me. *Brittany / Blizzard Babe: Oh, I don’t THINK so. I KNOW so. *Paige / Pyro Vixen: Please. Guys love having these warm jugs wrap around their shafts. *Pyro Vixen squeezes her tits for emphasis. *Brittany / Blizzard Babe: Yeah, that’s nice at first. But the fun’s gonna wear off when those hot-bags heat up. *Brittany / Blizzard Babe: But these keep the guys nice and cool. A guy can fuck these for hours, unlike yours. *Paige / Pyro Vixen: Yeah, till he get’s frostbite. *Brittany / Blizzard Babe: See J? She refuses to budge. Won’t you set her strait already? *Paige / Pyro Vixen: Oh! You really think he’d side with you? *Brittany / Blizzard Babe: Of course he will. *Paige / Pyro Vixen: Hmph, we’ll see about that. Come on J, let’s go settle this. *Justin, thinking to himself: (I wonder how many guys would kill to be me?) *Brittany / Blizzard Babe: So J, what’s the verdict? *Justin: Well, it’s hard to choose. Both of you have amazing tits. But that wouldn’t have been half as amazing if it had been only one of you. *Paige / Pyro Vixen: Humph, ever the fucking diplomat. *Brittany / Blizzard Babe: Yeah, classic J. Get’s us all hot and bothered, then doesn’t give us an answer. Well, you can at least get us off. Feel up to the task J? *Justin: For you girls, always. *Scene changes to another of the buildings rooms. We can see the sun setting out the window. Locust is talking with Star Bimbo, and they’re both looking a little battered. *Leon / Locust: Phew, now that was intence. *Astrid / Star Bimbo: Yeah, Giganto has always had tough lackeys. *Leon / Locust: It’s more than that. They’re getting better you know. You’ve got to admit it. They are getting better. *Astrid / Star Bimbo: Definitely. I’m glad you got my signal. *Leon / Locust: Don’t mention it. Although. Doesn’t the fair maiden usualy reward the hero who saved her? *Astrid / Star Bimbo: Hehe, that is how the story usually goes. And I think I know just the reward you’re after. *"After settling their debate, Justin returned to his lab to get back to work.” *“He continued into the early hours of the morning, when his concentration was suddenly disturbed.” *Scene opens on Justin sitting at his desk, doing some calculations on a large virtual screen. *Justin: Let’s see... Multiply x by y... Carry the 4... *Suddenly, there are some loud thumps coming from the roof. *Justin: What the hell was that? *The thumping continues. *Justin: What the hell is going on up there? Wait a minute. We moved that surveillance drone onto the roof. *Justin starts typing at the virtual screen. *Justin: Bringing drone cam online... now. *A camera feed of the roof comes up on the screen. The camera pans around and shows Shadow Minx tied up, a woman with long purple hair standing over her. *Justin: Well that can’t be good. Wait, what did she just say? Activating drone mic. *Naomi / Shadow Minx: God Damn it Payton. Why the fuck are you doing this? *Payton / Night Whisper: I’m sorry Minxie, I really am. But I need Cole’s new invention. *Naomi / Shadow Minx: I can understand wanting to go it on your own, but this is crossing the line. It’s not too late to stop. *Payton / Night Whisper: You call it crossing the line, I call it staying ahead. *Naomi / Shadow Minx: For Fucks Sake Payton! Do you even know what you’re stealing? *Payton / Night Whisper: What does it matter what it is? If it’s something Cole’s made, it’s worth having. *Justin turns away from the screen, scratching his chin. *Justin: Wait, is she talking about..? She must be. But, I don’t think she knows what Professor Cole was actually working on. *Justin: Hmm... Well, if I’m going to save Aunt Naomi, I guess I’m going to have to give her his... ‘invention’. *Scene changes to the roof. *Justin: Hey, over here. *Naomi / Shadow Minx: What the...? Justin!? What the fuck are you doing!? *Payton / Night Whisper: Justin? Your sweet little nephew? You’re all grown up I see. *Justin: Let’s cut the small talk. I know you want Cole’s invention. If you let her go, I’ll give to you. *Naomi / Shadow Minx: What The Fuck Justin!? You Can’t Do That!! *Payton / Night Whisper: Well, this is an unexpected turn. Alright boy, you’ve got a deal. Hand it over, and she’s all yours. *Justin: Alright. Here you are. *Justin holds up a glowing pink rock. *Payton / Night Whisper: A rock? THAT’S Cole’s great new invention? *Naomi / Shadow Minx, think to herself: (Hm, so that’s your plan.) *Justin: It’s not just a rock. It’s a power source. A piece this size could provide enough power for a small city. *Payton / Night Whisper: Really? Well, it’s not what I was thinking, but a deals a deal. *Justin gives Night Whisper the rock. *Payton / Night Whisper: So, how does this work exactly? *Justin: Oh, you’ll find out in a second. Aunt Naomi, care to lend a hand? *Naomi / Shadow Minx: Gladly. *Scene changes back to Justin’s lab. *Naomi / Shadow Minx: Justin, thanks for saving my ass back there. *Justin: Don’t mention it. By the way, do you two, know each other? *Naomi / Shadow Minx: Yes. We were in a relationship a long time ago. *Justin: Oh. Was it serious? *Naomi / Shadow Minx: Yeah. We actually talked about getting married and starting a family. *Justin: Right. So were you going to adopt, or get a sperm donor? *Naomi / Shadow Minx: Neither. Cole actually found a way for us to have a child together. *Justin: Oh I se... Wait WHAT!? ---- Chris and Mila arrive at the beach house- Outside watering the plants is Mila's mom Sherry who should be about an inch shorter then Mila but rocking an massive tits and is wearing nothing but a pink robe and sandals and hair like so- Chris thought bubble "Damn if what they say about, if you want to know what a girl will look like when she is older look at their mother, is true I'm set." She greets them saying "Chris it's so nice to meet you we have heard so much about you, glad you could make it." Then he says a "Pleased to meet you too Ms. Grey, now I know where Mila gets her looks from." "Ooooo thank you Chris for the kind words, and you can just call me Sherry. Mila's older sister Madison is inside she will show you to your rooms." Inside you meet Mila's hot older sister Madison. She says "Hey guys! I'm Madison, nice to meet you!" He greets her back with a "Pleasure to meet you Madison." She then says "I'm so happy Mila found such good looker. Ok now follow me to your room." The moment she turns around you see her huge ass hanging out of her tiny shorts and you gawk at it. You quickly gather yourself. Once you get to your room Mila says "I'm so happy my family likes you, and because of that you get a special present." After your present you are both sitting in the kitchen. You are sitting at the table facing the fridge reading the paper and Mila is sitting across from you reading a book. Suddenly Madison comes into the room opens the fridge and looks for something to eat. *Mini Game* Simple enough you try and look at Madison's ass while avoiding Mila's gaze every time she looks up you look down at the paper. After you finish the game a shout bubble comes in from Sherry asking "Mila will you come to the store with me!" Naturally she says "Yes Mom!" She then tells you "I will be back soon. "Then she leaves the room. Madison then turns around and says "I can feel your stair burning through my clothes why don't you see what's underneath, I bet you'll like it." You reply with an "I don't know?" and she lifts up her shirt and says "Why don't you come with me?" (Replay available) *In Madison's Room* "Damn Mila has never taken more then half before." Afterwards with a devilish grin and the tip of her finger in her mouth Madison says "Maybe you should be my boyfriend instead." ---- *three girls smile at you.... Lo and Emma giggle while Fin chuckles... *Emma: Hey! You didn't intrude before.... *Fin: And you're not intruding now! *Lo: Anyway, please come join us. *Well, since you girls said I'm not intruding, how can I turn down this invitation. *[I strip down into my birthday suit, not hiding anything, as I join them in the water and swim to their location *Once in the water, you start to again feel confident that your member will feel more well-hid....! *[You swim towards them, not knowing.... once you get there, they've suddenly disappeared! Not again....? *What the...? How did they do that, are they part time magicians? *[Swims in place as I tried to see where they went but saw nothing but waves and water *continue to look around trying to find them. You start to wonder if this was all another very vivid dream or something.... *But then you heard something.... *Well.... *[You thought you heard something, but all you hear is the gentle waves of water slowly rushing into the secluded cove.... hmmm.... *Man I got one heck of a dream if this isn't real. If this is real, I gotta tell them my feelings for them. *[Realizing I was talking to myself out loud, I contemplated if I should cover myself down there under water or just stay how I am in the water... *You shrug and decide to wade down into the water, which comes up to your shoulders as you continue to swim in place and enjoy the freedom... and the eerie silence.... *[You soon come up for air seeing nothing but gentle waves... you could've sworn you had seen something... you wonder where the girls are and hope that nothing bad happened to them.... *... you began to worry.... *... where the girls could be.......... *[Suddenly.... out of nowhere.... ... *... the girls reappear right out of the water and bombard you with a huge water-bomb!! Drenching you! *I am so glad that I am off work now and I can just relax by the beach. I really need to be away from the guys, just some nice alone time to relax. *Wish the girls were here. *I walk to a secluded part of the beach to just enjoy the peaceful day on Sunset Beach, then I notice something* *That's weird, why are the girls swimwear in a pile on the beach? *Lo: Ha ha! ;p *Emma: We figured one of you guys might say something like that....! *Fin: We've bundled our swimwear into a clear waterproof bag and hidden it somewhere known only to us girls! *Well I apologize for coming across this by accident. But why are your swimwear on the beach? *Are you girls feeling okay, do you need any help? *Lo: Did you actually hear Fin say... *Emma: ... we've stowed our swimwear on the beach? *Fin: I don't think so! *Right sorry, my mind is still trying to have me process the fact that I am talking to three naked girls in the water. *C-can I join you, if it isn't too imposing of me to ask? *[The three girls smile at you and softly giggle. Giggle And bid you to join them. *R-really, okay. [I start to strip down into my birthday suit while the girls look *Sorry but seeing you girls may have gotten me excited. That and this is my first time skinny dipping with three attractive girls. tell them as I try to hide my hard on as I join them in the water *in the water, you start to feel confident that your hard-on will feel more well-hid....! *[You swim towards them, not knowing.... once you get there, they've suddenly disappeared! *Lo: We'll admit, it felt kinda awkward at first.... *Emma: But since we do spend time on (or sometimes, in my case, in) the water while surfing.... *Fin: We found this to be a natural fit for us! *why didn't you put kelly in there too? *Emma: Are you kidding me?! In case you've haven't been watching, she and I are not exactly the best of friends. Or friends, period! *Lauren "Lo" Ridgemount, Emma, Fin McCloud, Hey how are you guys doing? Mind if I join you three? *[The three girls smile at you and nod to you while they softly giggle. *[You swim towards them, not knowing.... once you get there, they've suddenly disappeared! *When all of the sudden, without warning, the girls suddenly pop out of the water and bombard me with a huge water-bomb!! Drenching me! and I splashed playfully. *Well well well, what have we here? I was looking for a spot to take a dip but apparently this spot is taken. Unless you ladies are willing to share? *[The three girls smile at you.... Lo and Emma giggle while Fin chuckles.... *Out of view of the ladies I take off my clothes and then slowly enter the water so as not to disturb them* *I climb out of the water only to run towards it and jump right in doing a big cannonball, thus thoroughly soaking the girls in the process!* *"Tit for tat", eh? *:iconstokedemmaplz:: *sputter-sputter* *:iconstokedfinplz:: Let's get him, girls! *[And the four of you start splashing around and splashing each other back and forth! *[The three girls smile at you.... Lo and Emma giggle while Fin chuckles.... *[All three girls blow you a kiss... not quite in unison, mostly each her own turn.... *pulls off T-shirt* Mind if I join you? *OMG! [whispers to the others He's more than awesome.... he's a hunk!! *removes rest of clothing and dives in* Ah, nothing like a nice refreshing dip, and a fantastic view. *winks flirtatiously at Emma* *[You swim towards them—or at least you think that's where they area—but.... once you get there, they've suddenly disappeared! *Huh...? *looks around* where'd you go? *[Suddenly.... out of nowhere.... *Why, do you like wet girls in the water? Or even wet nude girls in the water?? *Would you like to come join us? *Well then.... just come right in and join us! You don't mind stripping off first, do you?? It's okay. We don't bite. *[The three girls smile at you and softly giggle. * In what way, may we ask? *I'll take your cute giggling as a yes. :) *dives into the water, removes my swim trunks and swims towards the girls* *[You swim towards them, not knowing.... once you get there, they've suddenly disappeared! *Wait, what? *[Suddenly.... out of nowhere.... ... ... the girls reappear right out of the water and bombard you with a huge water-bomb!! Drenching you! ---- *Tobey-Hi I can replace Spiderman and help u. *Cap- (straight) no. *Tobey- but.. *Cap- no *Tobey- crying.. *(Deadpool comes kills Tobey) *Deadpool - can I come in now? *Cap- yup u r in now.﻿ ---- Sora was in the wrong place at the wrong place... the Marvel Universe just before the snap... and they lost Goofy. I can see how it happened: Goofy: Eh... Guys? I don't feel well... Sora: I told you not to eat so many Sea Salt Ice Creams in Twilight Town. Goofy: Ugg... (He faints. The others don't take it very seriously) Donald: C'mon, Goofy, I'm not going to fall for this dying thing a second time. (Goofy disintigrates in front of them) Both, in shock: G... Goofy?﻿ ---- *BW: Did you lose someone in the snap? *Mr. Fantastic: Give us back our teammate! :)﻿ ---- *Cap: ah guy this is marvel universe i can't buzz you in *Batman: is no problem i can still be here too *Cap:why? *Batman: because am BATMAN!﻿ ---- Bravery Man : Aren't you supposed to destroy Townsville, and not Citiesville, you little maniac monkey ? Mojo Jojo : That is a good point which means I'm in a total agreement with you. *walks away* . Mojo Jojo : :iconnomemefaceplz: This guy can't be the superhero since this show was meant to have the Powerpuff Girls as the serie which means this guy's not legit which means he's probably a big fat phony elvis wannabe like his Major cousin. Major Man: HEY ! DUDE! ZOMAOGOFAKCOKODFNI!!! I FUCKING LOVE YOU MAN!!! THIS GUY ROCKS! Thanks to this picture (and this description) you have inspired the hell out of me for a superhero one shot! OMFG!!! I am back in that superhero mood as well LOL! Dude, I love "Superman clones" or "Superman knockoffs" which is why the Powerpuff Girls, Major Man, Mega Sam, BRAVERY MAN!!! are instantly my favorites! XDD Hugs Bravery Man* Bravery Man: Please, get this fella offa me! *sees rabid fanboy face* AAAHH!! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!!!! She lives in Townsville, and then eventually all over the place. XD (I think we named it Citiesville. XD I didn't notice any errors.) Bravery Man: MAKE WAY FOXTROT! FOR ERROR HAS STRUCK ONCE MORE! And it is up to ME TO PUT AN END TO THIS VILLAINY ONCE AND FOR ALL! Foxtrot: It's just an error... JEEZE! Bravery Man: DO NOT BE AFRAID GOOD CITIZEN! FOR I - BRAVERY MAN - AM HERE TO SAVE YOU FROM THIS EVIL! *uses Spellcheck to correct error* Bliss : I ... Bravery Man : SHUT UP, IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO TASTE THE BITTER FLAVOR OF JUSTICE THAT BRAVERY MAN WILL SERVE YOU ! In the very first episode, a Superhero organization organises what cities each hero will protect. "Bravery Man! You are assigned to CITIESVILLE!" Bravery Man: What? That dump? THERE IS NO CRIME THAT CAN STOP BRAAAAVERY MAAAAAN! His war cry is "SPOOOOOOOOOON!" ROFL! Bank robbery* "SPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!!!" Crooks: OH SHIT!! *walks in* Whoa, nice new digs big guy! *waves at Ima and Princess* Whos the kid, your niece or somethin'?! Major Man: Furious, what the fuck are you doing here ? *his face goes straight* Whoa dude!~ No need to be harsh! *puts his hands up* Just comin' to visit and see how things was! Got worried once I heard a bunch of people bein' whiny, somethin' about some 'Chowderbluff Pearls' gettin' beaten or some biz, figured I ought to consult the local mayoral figure abouts it! SAY!~ Your the mayor?! I HAD NO IDEA! *laughs* Major Man: Oh, sorry for being harsh ! *relieved* ... Well, as you can see, everything is fine here, I'll get on my job soon, with my lovely wife Major Man: I really don't know ... *rolling eyes, with suspicious face* Huh, well I'm sure they deserved it and it needs no further explaination!~ *cackles* Major Man: Yeah ! … Ima Goodlady: err ... *silently to Major Man* How did he learn that ? Major Man *secretly to Ima* I don't know ! ---- Dr. Doofenshmirtz: NO!!! Doofenshmirtz stared at the broken condo from the other window. Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Well, I never expected that to happen, but... oh well! Now I can finally enjoy movies in peace! Ha-ha! You lose, Perry the Platypus! Perry just walked off chuckled. Perry: (thoughts) We'll see about that Doof. Doofenshmirtz watching his movies. Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Finally. Now to enjoy watching these movies! Cop: Freeze! Some cops burst in... Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Wait! I can explain.... Before Doof could protest, the cops handcuffed him. Cop: You're under arrest for the broken condo. They came out of the building and threw him into a police van. Cop: I think a certain brother of yours can think of a way you can make amends for what you've done! As the start moving, he sent the police van away. ---- *Selma: maybe I've been mean to Homer because I was jealous of your happiness. *Me: that is no excuse for treating him cruelly, abuse him, threaten and bring him down whenever for 10 years.﻿ ---- Candace was relieved that the entire party was zapped away from the house. That meant her butt was saved. Well, not everybody. Stacy, Jenny, and Sarah were still in the backyard. "Where'd everyone go?" Stacy asked. "I don't know. I guess they just left," said Jenny. "Well, it's weird that they'd just leave without telling us," said Sarah. "Who cares? The party's over and I am saved from whatever grounding that may have occurred!" said Candace. That was when her parents came up the driveway in their cab. "Mom and dad are home! Now guys, whatever happened tonight, there was no party!" said Candace. "But what about-" Jenny tried asking. "Nothing!" Candace interrupted. "But we swear there was-" Stacy tried saying. "NOTHING!" Candace shouted. "Okay, you're weird," said Sarah. Meanwhile, back at DEI, the party was now inside Doofenshimirtz's pants. "Well, obviously, something's amiss. The Go-Away-Inator was supposed to send whoever it zaps to an undesirable location. Let me just take a look..."Stonehenge"..."Burbank"..."My pants"?! Why would I even write that?" he griped. Then he picked up his dry cleaning wheel and said, "Oh here's the problem. I got it confused for my dry cleaning wheel. But...why do I even have a dry cleaning wheel?" Then he said using his deeper voice, "I am a dry cleaning wheel. Why do I even exist?" Then he said in his normal voice, "Perry the Platypus, be a dear and hit the reverse button, would you?" Perry went over to the Go-Away-Inator and saw there was no reverse button. "Oh, you gotta be pulling my leg! The animators didn't even bother to put in a reverse button?" Doofenshmirtz complained. Then he shouted to the party goers in his pants, "HEY, YOU! YEAH, YOU SAUCY TEENAGERS BOOGIE WOOGYING IN MY PANTS! GET OUTTA THERE!" "Candace...party?" the party goers asked after climbing out of his pants. "Hey, what happened to Candace party?" one of the guests asked. "I guess it turned into Mario Party," said another guest. "Works for me," said the other guest. "MARIO PARTY! MARIO PARTY!" the guests chanted. "Who the heck is Mario?" Doofenshmirtz asked. Linda and Lawrence came home and were a little suspicious about what went on. "Hello, mother and father. Back so soon? I hope your trip was very pleasant," Candace said covering up what happened earlier. "Candace, what is going on here? We could have sworn you were throwing a party from what we could hear," said Linda. "Don't worry, Mrs Flynn. There was no party," said Stacy. "Yeah. It was just us having a nice intimate get together," said Jenny. "Really? So nothing happened?" Lawrence asked. "No. Just us watching a movie or two," said Stacy. "Yeah. Just a nice quiet evening," said Candace. "Well, then, I guess we were wrong about that. Sorry about the misunderstanding, Candace. It's just what we heard over the phone made us suspicious," said Linda. "I understand. But relax. I would never have a party without your permission," said Candace. "Well, I'm glad to know we have a daughter who understands every word we say. Thank you, Candace," said Linda. She and Candace hugged. "Touching moment," said Stacy. "We'd better not ruin it," said Jenny. They were leaving as well. "Bye, girls!" said Phineas. Then came Perry. "Oh, there you are, Perry. You must have had a nice evening like us," said Phineas. "I'll say. What could make an evening nicer like a platypus?" Ferb asked. Perry chirped. Meanwhile, at DEI, the party had left a while ago and Doofenshmirtz was all tied up in his pants. "Hey, Norm, whatever it is you're doing right now, stop doing it and give me a hand! A platypus came by and tied me up in my pants!" said Doofenshmirtz. "OH, PLEASE! I HAVE HEARD THAT STORY A MILLION TIMES ALREADY! IT'S GOTTEN OLD!" Norm stated. Then Doofenshmirtz said in his deep voice, "I am your humble servant. I will stop being sarcastic and obey your command to untie you." ---- *Drizella: I love you, my king of the foot clan *Shredder: I love you, too, my queen of the foot clan *Bebop: and if he falls in love tonight *Rocksteady: his scheming days with us are history *Both: in short, our master is gone. (Crying)﻿ *Michelangelo: leatherhead r u crying *Leatherhead: of course not I'm just allergic. I really need a date﻿ *Me: Well done! *Simba: I'm sure glad you included Nala and I. *Kiara: as well as me and Kovu.﻿ ---- Did you lose someone in a snap? No... Where is he now? Right here. Where? WHo YOU DAMN IT!!!﻿ ---- *"We're gonna need you to save us a booth. A really big booth." *"I can do that. Why? BECAUSE I'M BATMAAAAN " *Also oh my god Ethan Hunt from Mission Impossible hahahahaha. That's everything. Love a kickass spy.﻿ "This is gonna work, Steve." "I know it is. Because I just heard about the new Spider-Man trailer.... and he is not dEaD. "﻿ *Deadpool: I heard Wolverine is in there can you buzz me in? ...Can I come inside? *Captain America:... iF yOu WaTcH yOuR LANGUAGE !!!!!!!! *Steve: Who'd you lose Sora? *Sora: Goofy. *Steve: But where's Donald then? *Sora:�� *Steve: Nevermind﻿ *Deadpool: Can I come in? *Cap: Can you watch your LANGUAGE *Deadpool: Haven't you heard about Once upon a Deadpool?﻿ *Loki: Uuhhhh, hey I'm here to, uh, see me brother. Can I come in? *Steve: Uh, I'm not sure if we can- *Thor: HE'S ALIVE LET HIM IN LET HIM IN LET HIM IN!!﻿ *Loki: steps in *Thor: HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUG that lasts for so long that Thanos was already beaten by the time Thor let go. *Loki: You're choking me brother, I need to breathe brother.﻿ *"Hey it's green lantern, can I join" *Deadpool: "NO!" runs outside and kills him.﻿ *Thor - I feel Donatello's pain, Thanos killed my last family member, my brother.﻿ -It’s the Fantastic Three. -Oh! Did you lose someone in the snap? (Captain America looking nervous) -Kind of. We're all 74 fighters of Smash. Can you buzz us in? ---- The King: Don't worry...she can learn to control it, I'm sure. Until then, we'll close the gates. Reduce the staff, limit her contact from people, and keep her powers hidden from everyone. The Queen: Ooooor, the troll who's standing right in front of us could maybe just tell us how she can control it, and save both the kids from what could become a very traumatic childhood. That could work. The King: Hm... you might have a point there. -OR- Open on the fjord. The camera zooms in to be right over the water. The water ripples, and Anna and Elsa burst out of the water coughing and gasping for breath. Anna: When you decided to thaw out everything...(pant) did it occur to you...(pant)to make sure we weren't standing directly on the water first? Elsa: Sorry, I...I guess I got... Kristoff pops up beside Anna, and spits out a mouth full of water Elsa:...carried away. -OR- After the great thaw Hans: Anna? But...she froze your heart. Anna:The only frozen heart around here is yours. Hans goes to say something, but he's suddenly hit in the chest with a blast of ice, and freezes solid in an angry pose Anna: ELSA!!! Elsa tries to suppress a laugh, but suddenly bursts into hysterical laughter Elsa: (in between laughs) I'm sorry, I just... you said his heart was frozen, and... and we're all mad at him...I just had to do it! Kristoff: Aw, sweet! Limited Edition inventory! Dibs! Kristoff picks up the Hans ice sculpture and runs off screen with it. Anna and Elsa exchange looks as they watch Kristoff trying to sell the statue. Kristoff: (off screen) HANS STATUE! Get this one of a kind Prince Hans Ice statue! Highest bidder, people. Do I hear forty? -OR- Right after “Fixer Upper” After Pabbie rolls up to Anna and Kristoff Pabbie: Anna, there is ice in your heart, put there by your sister. If not removed, to solid ice you will freeze. Forever. Kristoff: But you can remove, it right? Pabbie: I cannot. Fix-It-Felix pops up between Anna and Krsitoff Felix: I can fix it! Pardon me, ma'am. Felix tips his hat, and gingerly taps Anna's chest with his hammer. Anna's hair turns red again, and she stops freezing. Anna: Hey, I'm...I'm healed! Wow... that was easy. Felix: And as for your little winter problem...zing! Felix taps his hammer on the ground, and Arendelle thaws in the distance Felix: Well, I guess that fixes that. CAMEO!!! Felix pops back down into the ditch and vanishes Kristoff: (after a short pause) OK...that happened. So what now? Anna: I don't know, all our problems are fixed...I guess we go back to Arendelle. (later) Elsa walks out onto the balcony and leans up against the railing, sighing sadly. Marshmallow walks up beside her, and pats her on the back comfortingly. Elsa: Well, at least I have you to keep me company. She puts a hand on her stomach as it starts growling. Elsa: Wow...I didn't realize how long it's been since I've eaten. I wonder if I have anything... She walks back into her castle, but sees nothing but ice. Elsa: Oh, forget this. The castle's yours, Marshmallow. Try not to smash it too badly. Elsa swiftly walks down the stairs towards the front door. Marshmallow: Uh...where are you... Elsa: Mamma needs to eat. See ya! Elsa walks out the front door, leaving marshmallow in an empty quietness. Marshmallow simply raises a confused eyebrow. -OR- Hans and his men are riding up to Elsa's ice castle. Marshmallow comes out of hiding, and roars at them. Side Man #1: Whoa... no one said anything about a snow monster, I'm outta here. The man turns his horse around and flees. Side Man#2: Pff, wuss. Marshmallow picks up the second man and his horse and throws him into the gorge under the staircase. Man #2: (from the pit) OK... you guys might wanna run for it. All the men except for Hans flee from the scene. Hans: Guys, where are you...but, my plan and...aw, forget it. THE END ---- *Lori: Listen, Mom. I have a few things. One year is excessive. You threw him into a football game with little-to-no preparation aside from practice, and Lynn started the bad luck lie. *Lynn: Yeah. You should have given him additional time to prepare or an easier sport. Lynn Sr.: What is wrong with you?! One year is too extreme! (to Lincoln) Lincoln, you're ungrounded forever. (gets comics and video games out of the trash and cleans them up) There you go. Lincoln: Thanks dad, you're the best. Lynn Sr.: You're welcome. Lincoln: (takes them back to his room) Lori: Don't worry, Lincoln. We're there for you. Luna: Though not punishing you ever again would be equally excessive. incoln: Dad, ungrounded me. Lynn Sr.: Yep. Rita: I'm sorry, Lincoln. I was wrong to ground to you. Lincoln: I forgive you. Lori: Amazing. Luna: I agree. Lynn Sr.: Junior, normally I'd punish you. But, you're okay. Lynn Jr: I guess that makes sense. Lori: Cool. Luna: Agreed. THE END ---- "Fun isn't something one considers when balancing the universe. But this...does put a smile on my face. This puny human is very impressive; he has the power to destroy everything around Him. Unfortunately, he doesn't realizes its potential; all because he was born with that preconception of this "Murphy's Law". I realize that he could become a liability to me, he could ever harm me more than Thor's ax. Yes, I admit that it wounded me; have that ax went to my head, I will be dead already. Better taking no chances with this kid. At least, I'll do a favor to his friends and people, by sparing the disfortunes of that human freak." "Everything to bring the balance and make a better world." ---- *Lex Luthor - "Anti-Monitor is Coming. Anti-Monitor is Coming. "﻿ “what are you talking about he’s married on this earth t- ooohhh”. I wonder if this means a green lantern ring or lantern in general will show up one day? I mean they made that Hal Jordan reference waaaayyy back in season 1 of the Flash. So who knows.﻿ “Things will work out with felicity” Over...and over...and over...and over...and over “We’re going to be okay” Over.........annnd.......overrrr﻿ "WE SHOULD DO SOMETHING!" "Should we do something?" "WE SHOULD DO SOMETHING!" *'Roy Harper': My name is Roy Harper, after 2 years away from Star City I’ve returned home after learning of Oliver Queens death. Now to honour his legacy I must continue his work in order to keep my city safe from those who mean it harm. But to do so I cannot be Roy Harper or the Green Arrow, I need to become someone else, I need to become something else. I am the Red Arrow!﻿ ---- *'Lincoln': Dad, why our family is so big? *'Lynn Sr.': Well... ---- *'Lynn Sr.': Let's just say that your mother is stronger than me. ---- *Mordecai: Uh Gwen, Benson is currently using your laptop to get some more supplies for the park. He snuck into your room and took it to do so. I helped. *Gwen: YOU WHAT?!!! *Mordecai: Psych! (Laughs while turning back into Lucy)﻿ ---- it was a beautiful day at work mordecai: check it out dude rigby: what is it mordecai; the thing that i always wanted(got it out of the box) the electrocarpit rigby: wow ten minutes later as they put on the floor at their room mordecai:(reading the warning sign) warning do not shock too hard otherise bad things can happen(sees rigby shocking too hard) what are you doing rigby; i couldn't hear from their(shocking too hard) mordecai; (running to rigby) no rig-(shocked too hard from rigby) as they stopped being shocked they were throwned mordecai:(in rigby's body) uhh i fell furry rigby;(in mordecai's body) i feel like feathers wait mordecai have we switch brains mordecai;(in rigby's body) THIS IS NOT HAPPENING!!!!!!!!!! rigby:(in mordecai's body) this means i can finally become taller mordecai;(in rigby's body) wait what do you mean by that rigby:(in mordecai's body) which also means i can hit you hard this time rigby hit mordecai 7 times mordecai:(in rigby's body) oww you know what i'm out of here rigby chase mordecai out of their room then gumball and darwin appeared gumball; you know darwin i wonder what mordecai get darwin: so do i and- gumball and darwin:(looking at the electrical carpit)wow gumball; i knew he would buy a electrical carpit darwin: what happens if we shocked too hard gumball: let's find out as they shocked to hard they were throwned darwin:(in gumball's body) wow we switch brains gumball:(in darwin's body) this is so- however timmy in chip skyward's body barges into the room timmy:(in chip skyward's body) wow i can dance except alot better and (singing) i can sing beautifully! gumball:(in darwin's body) mister your not in this episode soon timmy and chip poofed away cause they weren't in this episode gumball:(in darwin's body) as i was saying this is so cool soon they left then shrek and skips appeared shrek; oh donkey i can't wait to see the electrical carpit skips; yeah i know shrek; i knew there would be a electric carpit(gets to the carpit) skips; hey don't you wanna read the warning sign first shrek; don't even care(shocking too hard) shrek was shocking soo much then furry appeared furry; hey guys i just wondering how the electri-(looking at shrek as being shock too hard) Wow. then after shrek got too hard shocking they were brain awitched also as well furry:(in skip's body) cool we switched brains do you know what else i became stronger skips;(in shrek's body) well the bad news is i got fat shrek:(in furry's body) yeah and the worst news is i got smaller skips:(in shrek's body and reading the warning sign) warnin gdo not shock too hard otherwise bad things happen(looks at shrek in furry's body) do you really have to skip the warning sign shrek;(in furry's body) i didn't felt like it skips:(in shrek's body) well i doing this again so we can get our brains back as skips tried it didn't work plus he sees that the batteries are dead skips:(in shrek's body) the batteries are dead shrek:(in furry's body) oh come on furry;(in skip's body) YES! benson appeared benson; skips i want you to kill the hornets furry;(in skips's body) oh sure i guess benson; hey skips what's with your voice skips: (in shrek's body) to tell ya the truth we switch brains benson; what this can't be shrek:(in furry's body) it's true i shocked too hard and all of us switchbrains furry:(in skips's body) i kinda like skips's body i fell strong somewhere at the park rigby was chasing mordecai mordecai;(in rigby's body) i can't believe we switch brains rigby;(in mordecai's body) i'm going to get ya to be PUNCH (falcon punches mordecai) mordecai:(in rigby's body) OOOWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ---- it was a good afternoon in the park benson: alright guys did you guys made presents for Anthony mordecai rigby and pops: yes benson: good pops: hey benson did you made a present for anhtony benson: hahaha no mordecai: you forgot benson: all man I forgot to make a present so you two mordecai and rigby get a present to Anthony for me rigby: you can count on us benson(left) benson; I hope they know what they were doing at the gas station lary: well,i have to wait til someone buys something mordecai and rigby:(walking threw the door) hello sir(left) bob the fingerprint appeared lary:(being scared) uhh what can I get ya sir bob: well I want to uhh rob the money lary: i'm sorry sir but i'm not giving them to you because umm they not available bob: how about(holds the fork) this lary: omg hes got the fork (running) ahhhhhh(knocked out by a wall) ---- *"Let me see your bag!" *"OK. Fine. Here." *"What the hell is this?" *"It's... um... it's a Static costume!" *"A WHAT?" *"You know, Static! That new superhero! Everybody's talking about him. And I'm a big fan too. So, sometimes I, er..." *"You... dress up as this boy?" *"Yeah, you know, just to live the dream!" *"You are one weird kid."﻿ *Virgil's Dad: "Is this a Static cosplay in your bag son?" *Virgil: "Yes dad, that's what it is and nothing else." *Dad: shakes head in disappointment "Why couldn't it be drugs?"﻿ *Vergil: "But dad-" *Pops: "Get in your room right now!" shotgun blast to Vergil's face﻿ ---- *Barry Allen/ the flash: now...about that time travel thing *The rest: please do not mess up with the timeline *Barry: what? *Batman : the Flash Season 3/eps. 1 flashp.. *Barry: flashpoint? Nooo i am not him... *Later... *I gonna save my mom!!!!!!﻿ ---- *-Quicksilver: "Dad, a horde of metal men is destroying the world. Help us! *-Magneto: "Can't. Copyright"﻿ Category:Deleted Scenes